A Thin Film Transistor-Liquid Crystal Display (TFT-LCD) is widely used because of its advantages like being thin and light, and energy-efficient. At present, the principle of the TFT-LCD is mainly photoluminescence, that is, the light of a backlight is adjusted by driving the rotation of the liquid crystal between a color film substrate and an array substrate, through a voltage applied between them, and color image display is realized through the color film substrate.